Deep Space (of Isaac's ass)
by mewmewramazika
Summary: Isaac and Carver crash land with the rest of the crew on an icy planet, what happens when they're trapped together with only their bodies to keep them warm? Warning: This is a mxm fanfiction, Isaac x Carver. I might make a squeal, I've been thinking of an idea for one. In-Progress.


Engineer. Marker Killer. I have been called many things within the past few years of his life, but one thing I hadn't expected to be ever again was someone's lover. I had been the lover of two women within the last few years, my beautiful Nicole, who had been taken from me only to haunt the darkness of my mind every waking moment of the day, and Ellie. Oh, my sweet Ellie. She had saved me from myself but I had still been too broken for her to fix, she had left me for another man. One who wasn't broken and didn't need fixed.

I expected to spend the rest of my nights alone in the icy prison I was trapped on.

The warmth of another being was strange at first, but then I got used to it. At first, it had been unexpected but then I slowly started to expect it each night as John Carver slipped into my bed beside me and wrapped his warm-strong arms around my own thin body.

I, Isaac Clarke was scarred both in body and soul, but slowly the soft touch of the other man; who was also scarred in both ways caused the pain to slowly go away. At first, the touch was merely clothed bodies pressed together to keep them both warm, whether we were sitting or standing trapped in a shelter in which we would stay until the food we found ran out. The touching then changed to when we were asleep, Carver would crawl into my bed and lay with me throughout the night and the nights it was extra cold or they were plagued by our thoughts, we would hold each other chest to chest. And then, something changed.

One night, I was pulled from my dreamless sleep by the sounds of the soldier's angry cries. The man punched the wall of their small shelter over and over, causing me to get up without thinking and run to his side.

"What the fuck?" I asked, and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from the denting wall. "Carver, snap out of it."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Carver snapped, yanking his arm back before he turned and shoved the other man down, moving faster than he had expected.

My body hit the floor with a light thud; I groaned before I pushed myself up off of the floor, "Carver, I'm not your enemy. You need to tell me what's going on so we can fix it before you knock this whole fucking place down." I grunted.

"Just shut up! I don't need you telling me who is and who isn't my enemy, I'll be the one to judge that." he growled back, however, he shook his head before he looked back over at me. "I wish you were my enemy, but you're not."

I slowly nodded, half-expecting to get shoved down again. "That's right, I'm not your enemy and I don't want to fight you. Calm down."

Instead of calming down or responding with words, Carver stepped closer to me and grabbed my face before he pulled me against him and pressed his rough chapped-lips against mine. I blinked in surprise and went to jerk back, my reaction time was slow and I was just pulled closer against the angered man's warm body.

The sergeant slipped his tongue against my lower lip for just a moment before he came back to his senses and shoved away from me. "Sorry." He muttered quickly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

I stared at him, confusion written on my pale face, my blue-green eyes were wide. I had never kissed a man before, the sensation it gave me was odd; I felt like he could have gotten lost in that kiss. Even if it was with Carver, whom I didn't quite get along with until somewhat recently.

_What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself, before I quickly decided it was all due to the lack of human contact within the last few months of my life.

"Um, it's alright." I said when I realized I hadn't spoken yet. Carver's dark eyes stared back at him before the man turned away and went to his own cot.

Did that mean he wouldn't be joining me that night?

I hated the dread feeling that gave me and I went to my own cot before I laid down and pulled my blankets up around my frame. My eyes closed and a sigh escaped my lips. What had that even been about? Was it just a kiss? Or did it mean something?

_Of course it didn't mean anything! _I mentally laughed at myself, _it was just a way to calm himself down, that's all. He didn't mean it as a sign of affection. He could never feel that way towards someone like you, stupid Isaac._

But someone like me in what way? Because I'm male? Or because I'm insane?

In the dark, I looked at the shadowed silhouette figure of the other male. A sigh escaped my pale lips before I rolled over onto my side; my back facing him, I forced myself not to look back at him. I didn't want to look at him; I was confused about my own feelings. I had enjoyed the kiss; I enjoyed Carver's company, but was it just because I had been so far away from anyone else for so long? Or was it something else.

Darkness took over me thankfully quickly that night, my mind plagued by dark memories.

When I woke, I knew his mind had been plagued as well. His warm body fit comfortably against my own, his arms were strong and embraced me close against his chest; when my eyes opened I realized that he was so close, I could reach out and kiss him if I wanted.

The thought was tempting, his warm breath was a delicacy against my cold face and it seemed to be an invitation; as a certain lower area of my body took it. I was surprised by it, I shifted uncomfortably but that only ended with Carver pulling me closer against his chest. The front of my pants pressing against his.

He felt it, or so it seemed because his dark eyes snapped open at the touch and he looked at me. His expression showed his confusion, I acted out of instinct. My body moved on it's own as my hands snaked out and I tugged him closer to me by his dark hair. His lips collided into mine, he didn't fight me instead he took the kiss and pulled me closer against him, his warm large hands pressing against my back.

I melted against his skin as my lips moved against his; he led our lips against each other, his tongue slipped mine open before it explored my tongue in which mine followed and explored his back. We explored each other's mouths and I wanted nothing more but to explore the rest of his body, I could feel his muscles under his clothing. I wanted to feel them against my bare hands. This was awful, I was demented. I barely knew the man, but still I wanted to know every part of his body more than I wanted to know his personality.

The way his hands moved down to cup my ass, made me feel like he felt exactly same way as I did.

A sound I was not used to making escaped my lips at the touch as he grinded our fronts together, I could already feel how hard his cock was through his pants against mine. How long had it been since the last time I had been this close to someone? How long had it been for him?

Carver's mouth pulled away from mine and he moved his hands up to my sides before he pulled my long sleeve shirt from over my head followed by the short sleeved on I wore below it. The rush of cold air caused me to shiver; he removed his own shirts before his warm chest was once against mine.

My body instantly felt warmed back up, his skin was rough and scarred but I didn't mind. My hands slid against his chest, I felt his muscles he had more than me, probably from the line of work that he did before this big mess.

Carver slid his hand down to the front of my jeans, I felt my heart beat quicken at the touch but he didn't seem too noticed; at least if he had then it didn't slow him down one bit. His hands moved down to my waist before he unzipped and unsnapped my pants, letting my erection be at least some what more free. His touch was light despite his rough hands, his skin was dry but I could careless about that. The man then slipped my pants down; I took over and removed my boots and then my pants, leaving me in my boxers.

His dark eyes slid against my skin, they were as dark as the night and I felt as if they could see right through me. I shuddered, he moved his hands to mine and moved my hands to the front of his pants; I took the hint and undid his before he slipped them off and pulled me back against him.

Light fabric separated the part of our body that was raging to be touched; he rubbed his cock against mine through our boxers. I groaned at the feeling, I could already tell that he was larger than me. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, I had no clue how two men had sex, I'm not sure if Carver did either, but he was more than willing to learn; as was I.

It didn't take long for us to pull the other's boxers off; Carver took control as he normally did in any situation we were in together. He had taken control when we had first crashed and gotten split from the others. I didn't mind his taking control, his hands roamed my skin before one slid down and gripped my cock in a gentle manner. A moan left my lips and he started to pump my raging erection in his hand, his other hand groped my ass as he yanked me closer against him.


End file.
